Accepting Changes
by ppl prsn
Summary: It has been a year since the vikings and dragons made peace, when an unnoticed accident, an accident that even the elder cannot determine, could possibly change a certain viking for good. How did this happen, or worse, will it be cured? rated T for mild fluff and action scenes. I OWN NOTHING
1. A rather strange alarm clock

**this is my first only httyd fanfic (the rest have been crossovers) thanks for choosing my story to read! please comment. I OWN NOTHING.**

**_Hiccup's pov_**

It has been a year. The vikings, who had killed dragons a year before, were now _living_ with them. It was all my undoing that brought this upon Berk, and I have to say, It is not all that bad. The dragons can help us with all of the daily activities that, normally, would have taken us much longer.

I saw the curvy and strong figure of the one and only Astrid coming my way. I got up from where I was hunched over in the smithy with Gobber and tried to not look like I had been sweating my sorry butt of all day. Heh. Tough luck with that. I literally _had_ been sweating my sorry butt off all day, trying to prepare the swords for a raid on somewhere in the East, (England, perhaps?)but of corse, only the adults were going.

" Oh, hi Astrid." I said when she came up to me.

" Hey, " she said, exhausted (us teens had stayed up all night, because my dad had forgotten to feed Toothless. DID NOT END WELL.), '" how do you already have enough energy to work a smithy for an hour before any one got up?!" she added, surprised.

" Toothless forced me to get up for an early morning fly. It's weird. He has been into flying so much this past week. He usually just wants to fly for an hour, then go home and eat. Now it's fly the whole day, eat only a little."

"Well, whatever it is, it shure got you up early. It's still practically dark! I only woke up because I hard you working, and wanted to see what was up. Well, I can't get to sleep now. I'll just have to stay up. " She sighed, kissed me on the cheek, then left.

I shrugged, then went back to work. As I picked up my hammer, I noticed something

_My hand was turning... BLACK!_

**oooooooo suspenseful. hope you enjoyed! comment, please!**


	2. Oh, gods!

**I finally got to making a new chapter! yay! I own nothing**

I looked more closely at my palm. I tried to rub it off, as if it were merely soot. Nope, not soot. My whole arm was encrusted in a smooth, black, shell-like armor-skin. I began to freak out. What could have cause this?! Was there a way to heal it?

The elder! I could go ask her! She never talked, but she wrote,and me being one of the only vikings who could read, I was set. The sun was rising, along with people. Losing time. IF anyone saw me they would think that Hela had cursed me for an unthinkable crime, and put me into exile. Yes. I am very serious. Even vikings are superstitious. It's just stupid.

So nobody would see my hand, I covered it in a rag, so I wold look like I was taking a cloth up to wash something, like what was done at a regular basis, considering that dragons aren't very easily toilet-trained yet. Women and men started to get out of their houses and greeted me as I ran by. I ran up the steep hill where the Elder lived.

Cautiously, I knocked on her door. After a few minutes, the wooden door creaked open, revealing a tiny, squinted, old woman. The Elder had no name and was older than anybody on the entire village, save Old Wrinkly, but that was still VERY old.

She silently let me into her domain, meaning a small room with a desk, stool, paper, and a bed (much like my own room). She motioned toward the stool, and , taking her meaning, sat down. The elder scuttled around the room with her cane before returning with a charcoal pencil and a strip of paper. The Elder, then,motioned toward me to begin my story.

I started by removing the rag, revealing the scaly hand beneath. As if a black hand were bad, I noticed it beginning at the fingertips of my other hand, as well. The Elder looked concerned, but motioned for me to start talking. I told her of my earlier frights in the day, beginning with the forge to the noticing of my scaly black palm. When I finished, she looked at me with concern. She took her paper, and started to write. The paper said _It looks like Toothless's scales._She was right.

"I don't think this would be of any concern to you, but my dragon has been wanting to take me flying more often in the past months." I stated.

She thought for a moment, then wrote _Well, I can't help you about your problems with a Night Fury, because there is nothing about him in the Dragon Manual, But maybe he is sick and it spread to you.  
_then The Elder motioned for me to give her my hand, so I held out my outstretched palm. Her squinted eyes went even narrower. I had a bad feeling about this. She got out a knife. Oh, Gods! Then she used the knife to get under a scale and wrench it off. I yelped in pain. Blood dripped out of the open wound, which I quickly bandaged with the rag that I brought.  
The elder wrote again. _It's a good thing that all of the adults are leaving for battle today. You lucked out. _I did. Like I said, they were superstitious.

I left the old hut, Truing not to be seen. But, all of a sudden, that certain someone did.

**Happy! sooo thats a second chapter for ya! Till next time! I willl update soon as possible. Comment, please!**


	3. Astrid Notices

**third chapter! i own nothing but the plot... I think. Enjoy and comment! oh! and before I forget, the guest who gave me an idea for how the disease spreads, I'll use some of your ideas because they were really great, but not the whole concept. thanks!  
**

_Astrid.  
_Of course, my own girlfriend would be the first viking to notice me. Tough luck, am I right?

"Hiccup? what are you doing at the Elder's hut? And what's with the cloth?" Astrid asked all at once, startling me. I dropped the cloth in my hand, letting it tumble to the ground i a linen heap, showing my spreading embarrassment and probably scorn. She gasped and rushed over to me. "Hiccup! how did this happen? First, what is it?" more questions, along with a punch that probably meant 'that's for not telling me sooner'.

"Ow! Astrid! Seriously! I don't know what happened, only that it could be part of Toothless acting weird. Why were you going up to The Elder, anyways? Aren't you supposed to be on a hunt today?" I asked. Today was a day where the tribe picked a select few to participate in a wild boar hunt for the Snogletog feast, for winter was fast approaching.

"I think that my boyfriend's health is more important than some petty hunt. Besides, It's not a once in a lifetime thing. I'll probably get chosen again next year. I was going up to the Elder's hut to find a cure to Stormfly's cold." She answered simply. Dang! She was good! "And maybe we could go to Toothless and see if he can help. You can speak dragoneese, right?" Like I said, Astrid was a good player in the game of challenging conversations.

"Fine, fine, Let's go. Toothless will be kind of angsty right now since we haven't been flying in the past hour, so be carefull." I said. We silently marched to my house. outside of the house I could already hear the Night Fury jumping around, knocking shields, weaponry, and my dad's decorative hangings from the walls.

_Lets hope this_ works' I thought as we stepped into my dwelling, as rather large Night Fury suddenly crouching down, ready to jump on my chest.

**Sorry about the crappy ending to the chapter. I wanted the conversation in the next chapter, so I had to end it there. Wait for my next chapter, enjoy, and comment please. Peace out!**


	4. Puberty

**Hey! Sorry for leaving off all bad like that, it was all my fault. Sorry. Now, back to the fanfic! Dragoneese will be underlined.**

_Hiccup's POV_

I quickly jumped out of the way as the crazed dragon leaped over me. He jumped onto Astrid, then twirled around and walked up to me, making his imperfect, gummy smile.

"Toothless! Why would you do that?" I asked in a startled voice, lifting my blackened hands toward the impaler. Seeing that my palms were of another shade, Toothless sniffed at me and grumbled, going into a sitting position. I stared into his deep, yellow eyes, sensing an excited emotion in the way that those two embers bored into my own, hazel eyes.

As an answer to my earlier statement, the Night Fury made a rumbling and squeaking noise, as if trying to speak in the human tongue. This language is also called Dragoneese, which is spoken from Dragon to Human.

"What is he trying to say, Hiccup?" Astrid asked angry at what my dragon had just done

"He said that he was sorry, but you were in the way." I replied, holding back a chuckle.

"Well, DUH! Why else would I attack hiccup's lady friend." Toothless said in a rather matter of factual tone.

"Anyways, Toothless, can you tell me what, in Hella's name, is happening to me?! First, my hands turn black, then, you are acting all weird. Hardly eating and always flying, you NEVER do that! You're, well, TOOTHLESS! Just tell me why this is all happening, please. Even the Elder cannot determine what it is." I pleaded.

"Yeah. I want to know why my boyfriend is becoming even weirder than normal, no offense Hicczi. I still love you. can you at least tell us if there is a cure, Toothless?" Astrid said. Jeez. Sometimes I just didn't understand how girls could throw off a negative statement and make it okay.

"Oh, alright 'Girlfriend of da Master'. This is happening because of one thing and one thing only. Sorry if it is a lame and stupid reason, but I am only 200 years old. We live to be thousands of decades old, but I am going through something you Humans call 'puberty'." Was the answer Toothless gave us. He was right. it was pretty lame.

"How does something as unnoticeable as PUBERTY make a human into an other creature?" Astrid asked, unconvinced after I had translated what he had said to her.

"Well, dragon age changing is slightly different. Night Furies, though have a very different kind than the rest. Most dragons get bigger, or unlock unknown powers. Us stalkers of the night shoot out a gas that is only affective on some species, such as humans. When the gas is released, then the first to breathe it in turns into a Night Fury. This happening has not happened in quite some time, but since dragons have been domesticated, then there is more humans to take in. And, no, there is no known cure. The eating and flight needs is another side affect of puberty" The young dragon finally stated, licking his paw contently.

With a final translation to Astrid, who gasped, and a heavy heart, I walked sullenly toward my room, away from the dragon and girl who would never know my sadness.

**Okay, so that was the end of that chapter! Hope you liked it! Until next time!**


End file.
